In the prior art, cutting tool control devices are known. The known devices include those operated hydraulically, pneumatically and manually.
In manufacturing, convenience, repeatability and speed of operation translate into time and cost savings. Accordingly, there is an economic incentive to provide reliable tool feed control which is also fast in operation.
In pipe and tube machines of the type employing a cutting or crimping wheel which is advanced against the rotating pipe or tubing (nested in a pair of drive rollers), the optimum tool application is rapid from its rest position to a first predetermined point just short of the surface of the work and at a slower controllable rate thereafter corresponding to a desired cutting or forming rate thereafter. Upon reaching the desired depth of working or upon parting of the work in a cutting operation, it is desired to have the tool reset rapidly so that another working cycle can begin without delay.
Prior art devices for effecting the aforementioned operations have relied on mechanical stops, imprecise dash-pots or the like for controlling feed rate. Other prior art devices for the purpose were unduly complex and costly.
The manner in which the present invention addresses the prior art to produce an effective, efficient and relatively inexpensive structure will be evident as this description proceeds.